


We're Just Friends

by Destroyingtocreate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Lab Partners, M/M, jealous!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyingtocreate/pseuds/Destroyingtocreate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Stiles are lab partners and Derek always comes around when they're together and repeatedly tells Stiles to not hang out with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from omgsterekstuff on tumblr and so, this came to be. Not sure if its any good, but I like it. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"So, you're coming over to work on our project?"

"Yes, Stiles. For the seventh time, literally. I'm coming over," Danny rolled his eyes even if he was smiling with his dimpled cheek flashing and left Stiles sitting alone in chemistry as he joined Jackson at the door.

"Bye," Stiles yelled after him. "Danny..." 

Stiles grabbed his bag and ran from the room, barely avoiding falling on his face as his foot caught the leg of a stool. He caught up with Scott at his locker before he vanished with Allison.

"Hey, man. Tell the pack I won't be able to make it. I have to finish this project for Harris," Stiles leaned on a locker and ignored Scott texting Allison even though she was on her way to see him and they had the period before together.

"You still haven't finished? I'm partnered with Greenberg and we finished two weeks ago," Scott smiled down at his phone and slammed him locker with his foot.

"Danny's been busy," Stiles shrugged and walked with Scott to his car across the still half full parking lot.

"I think you should've done the project yourself. You aren't going to get anything done with Danny and you know it."

"What? No, me and Danny will be fine. He said he already did some research and I started the actual experiment. I just need a few more things to test it out and then we'll be able to present tomorrow and we'll both get As because Harris loves Danny."

"Whatever, dude. Derek's going to be pissed when you don't show up. You didn't come the last time either."

"I'll deal with that later. I just want to get a good grade. Harris is an ass. Tell Derek I'm sorry. Text me if anything important happens," Stiles patted Scott on the shoulder and jumped into his jeep and sped off. 

~~~~~~

Stiles couldn't focus on the formula Danny was rambling off for a third time. They'd been trying to figure out what they did wrong for over three hours and it didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Stiles ignored the rumbling and the ache of empty space in his stomach as he played with his phone and tapped out a rhythm with his foot.

"Hey," Stiles interrupted Danny. "Want to order pizza? I'm getting hungry and its Thursday, so Nina's has free garlic knots."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Do you think if we replaced the..." Stiles drowned out Danny as he dialed the pizza place from memory. It was his favorite ever since he was seven and his mom had gone there after she had forgotten to make dinner.

After the pizza was delivered and devoured, Stiles leaned over Danny's shoulder to see the formula he had been working on.

"If you changed this around," Stiles pointed at two chemicals written on the paper, his arm rubbing Danny's shoulder. "And cut the amount of acid in half, maybe it would work."

"If we added three drops of water, do you think that'd dilute it enough to not explode or would that cause the powder to not react with the acid?" Danny leaned back so his shoulder pushed into Stiles' chest.

"I think that if..."

Stiles and Danny tried the experiment six or seven more times before they got it the way they wanted. It wasn't completely perfect, but they worked on it for another hour. The sun had set without them knowing and time passed quickly. Stiles never heard the window slide open or Derek jump in before it was too late.

Derek tried to push Stiles, but he was propped over Danny and the formula sheet and he couldn't really push him without him falling into Danny's lap.

"You needed to be at the meeting tonight. And you weren't. Why?" Derek growled out, his eyebrows furrowed.

Stiles was stunned for a moment, his brain still trying to process chemistry formulas and atoms. His wide eyes looked at Derek for a second before he could even begin to form a sentence in his brain that didn't have the word carbon in it. Danny started to talk before Stiles could open his mouth.

"He was working on his project with me," Danny offered with a shrug like it was nothing. Stiles winced slightly at the thought of Danny trying to make this situation better, but he knew Derek would just be more aggressive later.

"Why does it matter what I'm doing? You can't just come in through my window whenever you want! And if you really wanted me there, you would've told me! I didn't exactly get a warm and welcoming happy gram saying 'come over because we really need you tonight'."

"You should've been there whether I told you to come or not," Derek grumbled out, his nostrils flaring, his hand shooting out to grip Stiles' arm.

"I'm sorry, Derek, but you need to leave. I'm busy." Stiles turned back to Danny, pulling his arm away, who had already packed his things back into his backpack. "What are you doing, Danny? We haven't figured out if its work or not."

"You and your... Uhh, cousin look like you need to have a chat. I'll see you in school tomorrow. I'll finish this tonight and we can run over it during lunch tomorrow. Bye, Stiles and... He's not your cousin, is he?"

"No, he's Derek and he's leaving." Stiles crossed his arms and felt pride in himself when Derek's jaw clenched.

Once Danny was gone, Stiles not bothering to stop him, the front door clicking closed behind him, Derek pushed Stiles into the wall with one hand on his chest.

"You need to come to meetings. Stop missing them. They involve you too." Derek pressed his forearm into Stiles' chest.

"Dude, if you'll step back," Stiles pressed against Derek hoping he'd move.

No matter how fast Stiles' heart raced, he wasn't afraid of Derek anymore. He knew Derek was all talk with no bite. It was a rare moment when Stiles was frightened but it was his own fault when he pressed an issue just a little too far.

Derek huffed a breath out, the warmth brushing over Stiles' face from proximity.

"I needed to work on my project with Danny. Which, by the way, is none of your concern. And again, use the front door and stop creeping through my window."

Stiles crossed the room with Derek right on his heals like Stiles would try a disappearing act if he didn't stay close enough.

"Can you back off a little? You're being extra creepy today."

"Next time, come to the meeting. And stop touching Danny. You smell weird after you do."

Derek knew it wasn't totally true, the words coming out of his mouth, but he didn't like Danny and he especially didn't like when Stiles hung around him or touched him.

"Maybe, I'll go. And no," Stiles sat in his computer chair and began typing something on Microsoft Word.

"No, what?" Derek growled.

He wasn't mad at Stiles, per say. He had arrived angry, angry that Scott stumbled in ten minutes late and had Allison in his arms. He was mad that Peter had disappeared again and he was mad Erica tried to kiss him again even though she was with Boyd. And he was almost steaming from the ears when he had seen Stiles wasn't coming yet again.

He had sent everyone away after a half an hour of 'training' which had been more goofing off and a movie which Lydia, Derek had objected, he had, had picked The Notebook for the third week in a row.

"No, I won't stop hanging out with my friends for you. Plus, Danny is harmless. He's not magical or supernatural, so I'm safe. Not like you're worried if I live or not. Good bye, Derek," Stiles didn't even turn around to talk to him.

Derek stared at the back of Stiles' head for a moment before sighing and jumping back out the window, leaving like he'd never been there at all.

~~~~~~

Stiles crunched on a handful of chips, setting the bag on the coffee table and sitting on the floor next to Danny who was coloring in the title of their second project together. They had gotten an A+ on the first project, so Stiles thought they should stick together on the second one; a poster on carbon.

Stiles hadn't picked Danny to make Derek mad, nope. He had done it to get an A, but maybe a little part of him did it to make Derek mad. But only a little.

"Think you could trace a carbon atom in the corner while I write down some info?" Danny glanced at Stiles.

"Sure, buddy. Let me just run upstairs and grab my computer," Stiles stood and didn't completely step over Danny's back, crumbling to the ground, his knee banging painfully on the wooden floor.

Stiles groaned after his head thumped against the floor board. He didn't move for a minute, letting the pain thump through him before he tried even thinking of moving.

"Stiles, you okay?" Danny moved so Stiles' leg fell off from his back. A warm hand touched his shoulder and he was being flipped over.

"Ow ow ow!" Stiles yelled as hands heaved him painfully off the floor, treating his body like a towel being picked up. "Watch the- Oww!"

Derek pushed Stiles onto the couch an leaned close to his face.

"What are you-" Stiles tried to back away from Derek's way-to-close face, but his head couldn't sink further into the cushion.

"Shut up," Derek poked at the bump forming on his forehead.

"Ow!" Stiles swatted his hand away.

"Stop," Derek growled out and pushed away from him.

"Why is it so hard for you to understand personal space?"

"How come you always manage to get hurt with such mundane activities, but you're still alive from supernatural beings trying to kill you?" Derek ignored his question.

"Wait, why are you in my house? How'd you even get in here? I locked my window," Stiles rubbed at his knee for a moment before looking around his living room. "Where'd Danny go?"

"Front door was unlocked and he left," Derek inspected a Doritos chip before sniffing at it and popping it into his mouth.

Stiles willed himself to look away from Derek's jaw work at crushing up the chip, instead finding the carpet that he's had in his house forever fascinating.

"You know how to use the front door? Could you, like, do it again so I can see? I missed it. I don't believe you even know how to work a doorknob."

"Shut up. I thought I told you to stay away from Danny. He's... Weird." Derek walked into the kitchen, Stiles following him with a slight limp from his banged knee.

"If anyone's being weird, it's you. You don't use the word weird, I've never seen you eat before, you're digging through my fridge which is just unnatural and you say you used the front door. Are you sick?"

"You were on the first floor. Front doors are normal. And I'm human for the most part, I eat," Derek took out a package of sliced turkey and cheese with mustard and went about making himself a sandwich.

"What are you doing? Derek, why are you making a sandwich?" Stiles stood beside him at the counter and watched.

"I'm hungry. You want one?" Derek glanced at Stiles for a nod. "And I came over because I was hoping Scott was here. I can't find him."

"You can't find Scott and so you thought it was okay to make a sandwich with my food instead. Okay. That's normal."

Derek didn't say anything right away as he fixed them both a plate. Stiles just watched Derek's hands fold the meat, fascinated that Derek was even capable of such a normal task. Stiles couldn't help it as he licked his lips. He hasn't eaten any real food in hours, since the day before and Derek cooking, okay making a sandwich, had an appeal to it.

Stiles ignored Derek's weird behavior and popped in a movie since Derek didn't seem to be leaving as he made himself comfortable on the couch with his food. Once Stiles was seated on the couch, Derek shuffled closer to him, their hips and arms mashed together. Stiles didn't even bother complaining about it, almost used to it from the rest of the pack. 

He also thought the house was chillier than usual and werewolves were warm creatures.

That's what he told himself as he snuggled closer to Derek.

~~~~~~

"Okay, I know you have this thing with stalking me when I'm around Danny, but, seriously, Derek? The mall?" Stiles took the seat on the bench next to Derek who looked more than slightly awkward seated around teenagers and expensive clothing.

Derek stared at the leather coat on the mannequin in front of him. Stiles looked for a moment wondering how many leather jackets he owned.

"You can't tell me it's a coincidence you're at the mall the exact same time I am with Danny. I already know you don't like him. In fact, you told me last week when we were at Walmart looking at paint for our project."

"I like that jacket. And you're right, I don't like Danny. And you shouldn't have been out at eleven pm. There's a witch in town," Derek didn't look away from the jacket.

"Oh, please. You got rid of the witch two months ago. And Danny's harmless. We're only chem partners. Scott would be my partner if he didn't have to go fetch your dumb ass from the witches the day we were assigned partners."

"I didn't tell him to come save me. He just showed up," Derek tried to defend himself, but it didn't seem to work as Stiles rambled on more.

"I don't believe you're at the mall at the same time as me. Did you follow me?"

"No. I didn't know you were coming," Derek tried to lie.

He wasn't quite sure why it was so hard to lie to Stiles, but he found himself twitching whenever he tried.

"Well, we're going to get ice cream, so follow us there, buddy."

Stiles quickly patted Derek's leg and stood up, glancing at the jacket one more time.

"Get the jacket. It'd look good in your collection," Stiles smiled and met up with Danny before disappearing.

Derek got the jacket because he wanted it, no other reason, before finding Stiles at the food court and waiting for the chance to get Danny alone so he could threaten him senselessly.

~~~~~~

"Has Derek been acting weird around you or is it just me?" Stiles sat down next to Scott during lunch.

"No, not really. Just as weird as usual," Scott tapped his phone screen.

"Dude, Allison left school literally two minutes ago. Can't you talk to me for three seconds?"

"Sorry. I was texting Isaac," the phone slipped away into his pocket.

"Anyway, Derek stayed at my house all day two Saturdays ago and I'm pretty sure he was still there when I fell asleep. He's being creepy again because he followed me to the mall," Stiles shoved a handful of curly fries into his mouth, letting one fall too the table.

"He's always creepy," Scott wrinkled his nose at the smell of the tuna fish he got for lunch.

"He also doesn't like Danny. Every time we try to work on a project, he shows up and ruins it."

Scott stayed silent for a moment. Stiles rambled on about what he and Derek did the day Derek stayed at his house all day.

"Maybe Derek thinks your his?" Stiles jumped, startled at the thought his friend shared. "I mean, I sit close to Allison and touch her when someone is close to her. She smells less like me and it makes a part of me jealous. So, maybe Derek's jealous." Scott shrugged like he was talking about the weather, like it was nothing too unusual.

Stiles stared at his friend for a minute, a smile spreading across his face. Scott glanced up to look at his uncharacteristically quiet friend.

"What? Why are you giving me that face? Stiles, its creepy."

"Want to go bowling Thursday? Free game if we pay for two games. We can get the whole pack to go," Stiles stole Scott's fries after he finished his own.

"I feel like this is a bad idea, but yeah. I'll text them and see what's going on," Scott pulled out his phone and sent a mass text to everyone.

"Great. See you in chem," Stiles escaped the lunch room before the bell rang and everyone tried to leave at once.

~~~~~

Stiles had taken his aderall like he did everyday, but that didn't help that he couldn't stop fidgeting. He had picked up Danny on his way to the bowling alley, smiling as his brain ran over his plan over and over again. As they neared the bowling alley, Stiles began to really think about his plan.

He hoped it worked, but he was starting to doubt it as he drove. Stiles fidgeted in his seat, flipping the radio to different stations and tapping out the beat of half of a song before changing it again.

"Calm down, Stiles. It's not a date. Everyone's going to be there. Don't be so nervous," Danny patted his shoulder and flashed his dimpled smile at him.

"It's not-" He sighed as he pulled into the parking lot. "I just, well,"

"You brought me to make Derek jealous. I get it," Danny left his hand on Stiles' arm for a second before squeezing his knee. 

"That's no. What? I'm just here to hang out," Stiles winced knowing how much of a lie that sounded like even to his own ears.

"You've been walking around each other. Scott told me. I don't even need to do anything but be in the same twenty feet as you and Derek gets more angry than normal."

"That's- no. Not really."

"Stiles," Danny held his hand up to stop Stiles from denying anything more.

"Tell you what, I'll help you make Derek jealous tonight if you promise to do the next project for chemistry. I had to finish the poster last time."

"You're the one who left. That wasn't my fault."

"Just get in there and follow my lead. It won't be long before he tries to bone you in the middle of the bowling alley," Danny laughed at Stiles' face, hopping out of the car.

Stiles followed him, letting Danny slip his hand into his before entering the bowling alley. Everyone had already gotten shoes and balls, but were arguing who should be on what team.

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Derek bend over to tie his shoe.

Derek.

In bowling shoes.

Stiles' mind was blown and had to be tugged away from the scene by Danny who plopped down in a chair, letting Stiles stumble onto his lap. Danny's breath tickled Stiles' ear as he whispered.

"Just so you know, this will never happen again, but I want to have a little fun too," Danny kissed Stiles' cheek quickly before letting Stiles slide into the seat next to him. Stiles would've been shy about public affection, but by that point, he was still a virgin and would take any and all affection he could get, so he smiled at Danny and ignored the death stare he was getting from Derek's direction.

"Dude, please tell me you see Derek too. It's not just me, right?" Stiles whispered to Scott on his other side.

"Nope, he's definitely there," Scott answered, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"And he's going to bowl. I know I told you to invite him, but I didn't think he'd actually bowl. And he's probably good, oh," Stiles whined as he slid down his seat thinking of how Derek's butt was going to look when it was his turn to bowl.

"You want to go first, Stiles?" Danny placed a hand of his knee to get his attention.

"Uh, no. I have to, uh, get a drink. I'll be right back." Stiles escaped to the counter where he ordered a large coke.

The bowling alley was full for a weekday even if it was a free game of bowling Thursday. Groups of people from his school threw their balls down the lane, someone cheering loudly as someone else knocked down the last pin standing.

"Stilinski, stay away from Danny. He's not your type," Jackson all but barked at him from the other end of the counter.

"I thought you were in London," Stiles stared at him. He had known Jackson had been back, seeing him around town with Lydia and occasionally at school.

"I've been back in town, idiot. And I mean it, stay away from Danny."

Stiles grabbed his coke after Jackson disappeared out the door probably going to frighten small children in the parking lot.

Stiles sat beside Danny with his drink in hand. Lydia threw the ball perfectly, a pro at everything she did, even with manicured nails. Stiles tipped his coke in Danny's direction, watching Derek on the other side of him from the corner of his eye as he watched Danny's lips wrap around his straw and suck. The other werewolves tensed slightly, but kept their conversations going as Derek growled low in his chest, even his human ears could hear him.

Stiles hadn't ever been a good bowler. He wasn't even really an okay bowler, but Danny smiled at him and told him how to turn his body so that he'd hit more pins. When Stiles failed multiple times, Danny stood beside him, his chest pushing into Stiles' back, Danny's hand over his as he showed him how to throw straight.

By the end of the first game, Lydia managed to score a 186, the second highest next to Derek's perfect 230. Stiles focused slightly more on Derek during the second game instead of avoiding him all together like he had the first game.

His mouth had fallen open during some point, heat swelled in his crotch, as he watched Derek throw the ball, his muscles hard as he let it go. Stiles licked his lips at the sight of Derek's tight jeans on his flexed ass.

"Stiles, you want another drink?" Danny said with his head on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles had completely forgotten he was seated in Danny's lap.

"Sure, but could we get a Dr. Pepper this time?"

"Come with me?" Danny bit Stiles' ear and Stiles straightened his posture and stood immediately, grabbing Danny's hand.

They skipped the food counter and pushed their way into the bathroom.

"Stiles, if you want to make him really jealous, you can't stare at his ass all night. I'm an expert at this. Just relax a little," Danny stood in front of him.

"Oh, God, Danny. This was a terrible idea. I just wanted to get him back and all he's making me do is get an incredibly awkward boner. He hasn't looked at me once since I let you take a sip of my drink. I think I've gone too far." Stiles put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Hey, believe me. He wants you just as much as you want him. Do you trust me?" Danny stepped closer to Stiles, their chests almost touching.

"Why? What're you going to do?" Stiles looked at him for a second.

Danny leaned in, his head turned sideways. His lips met Stiles' neck. It was a big step in Stiles' virgin status, but he had zero feelings for Danny. All he thought as Danny sucked a bruise into his neck was how much he wanted him to stop. But Stiles saw where Danny was going with this little stunt. Danny continued to suck on his neck, but didn't move or touch anywhere else on his body.

"Now, there. Once he sees that, you'll be set," Danny smiled and walked out of the bathroom slightly breathless.

He took a deep breath and followed him out, passing by Danny at the counter to go sit down with the group. When he arrived back, Erica was whispering in Derek's ear and Boyd was nodding along to whatever she was saying. Stiles sat beside Lydia.

"Where's Scott?" Stiles watched Isaac play with the electronic board trying to start the next game.

"He and Allison vanished out the back door. I think they left." She taped her fingers quickly over her phone.

Stiles didn't know why, but he wasn't feeling like himself. He had noticed right after he arrived that something wasn't right, but he left it be until that moment he was sitting next to Lydia.

He sat for a long time, letting someone else bowl for him. Danny tried to get him to talk, but he felt ill sitting there. His head pounded against his skull, the loud noises of the bowling alley not helping any.

"Stiles?" Danny put a hand on his shoulder, but that only made him want to puke.

"I need to get fresh air. I'll be right back. Don't follow me," Stiles rushed the words out and ran from the bowling alley after he slipped his regular shoes back on.

Outside, away from everyone, he felt slightly better. The air was cooler for a night in Beacon Hills, but he took a deep breath. The air had been too warm and stuffy inside with all the people crushed into one area.

The moon was only half that night, but it was clear and bright, though the stars were few since they were close to the city.

Stiles sighed slowly and closed his eyes to try and stop the pounding in his skull. A hand, big and ruff, grabbed his and promptly began pulling him down the steps. He tried to pull away, but once he saw Derek, a scary scowl mixed with an unhappy frown pulling him, he went willingly away from the building.

Derek didn't release his hand until they were standing next to the jeep.

"Unlock it," Derek grumbled. "Now," He added after a second, his eyebrows raising at him pretty much telling Stiles he was stupid and Derek had to give directions like he was five.

Stiles fumbled to grab his keys from his pocket, dropping them once before sticking the key on the door and unlocking it. Once he opened the door, he went to jump into the drivers seat, but Derek yanked on his arm, hitting the unlock button so the other doors unlocked. Derek painfully gripped Stiles' arm and pulled him to the back, opening up the back hatch.

"You aren't kidnapping me in my own vehicle, no way."

Derek didn't say anything as he pushed the back seats down, letting there be more space.

"Get in," Derek looked at him and pointed at the space.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you kidnap me? Are you stupid? Oh!"

Derek pushed Stiles into the back, climbing in next to him and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Careful. You'll hurt her." Stiles whined and tried to sit up, but Derek crowded over top of him. "What are you-"

Stiles only flailed slightly when Derek's lips smashed against his, his eyes wide open, unable to believe what was happening. Derek ignored Stiles' unmoving mouth and trailed small kisses down Stiles' chin, to his neck where Danny's mark laid on the side.

"I told you to stay away from him," Derek growled into his neck, the vibration waking Stiles from his still state.

"I knew you were possessive, you sourwolf," Stiles smiled and threaded his hands through Derek's soft, black hair, pulling him so their lips met again.

This time, Stiles was eager to kiss him, unafraid to move his lips even if he wasn't quite sure how to kiss since he'd only been kissed a handful of times and never like the way Derek was ruff, never letting Stiles get enough air before surging forward again.

"Oh, God. Your lips. They're like, like... Ugh," Stiles gasped for breath as Derek sucked around the area Danny had sucked on earlier that night.

"They're ugh?" Derek muttered before licking and biting a bit harder than gentle on his throat almost purring when Stiles groaned at the bite.

"Yes, Jesus, Derek," Stiles regretted wearing such tight pants as his dick pushed painfully into the fabric that refused to stretch.

Derek put his hands on Stiles' hips, moving them slowly upward, not pulling away even as Stiles shivered at the touch. Derek pushed his shirt up to his neck, not bothering to remove it completely. Derek pulled his leg over Stiles' hips, straddling him. The younger boy couldn't stop his hips from rolling upward into Derek.

Derek immediately pulled back from sucking on Stiles' nipple when he started to pull at Derek's shirt.

"No. Don't touch me," Derek growled in a low voice, almost unable to even talk.

"Why," Stiles whined and moved to put his hand on Derek, but Derek caught both of his hands in his and pinned them above his head.

"You think it's okay to let someone else touch you?" Derek moved to bite at his chest. "You think it's funny to try and make me jealous?" He bite down harder and let Stiles yelp.

"Derek," Stiles said breathlessly, his hips rolling into Derek's crotch almost rhythmically.

"You brought Danny around even after I asked you not to. You purposefully brought him tonight and you let him touch what's MINE," Derek growled back at Stiles' throat. "You don't get to touch me until you see you're mine. It's my turn to touch you."

"Since when was I-" Derek pressed his lips into Stiles' licking into his mouth to stop him from talking.

Moaning sounds made their way from Stiles. No matter how hard he tried to pull his hands from Derek's, they were locked above his head in a vise grip. Derek pressed his crotch down, grinding against Stiles.

"That's not fair,"

"You paraded Danny around, touching him while I had to watch. It's my turn," Derek released Stiles' hands and quickly pulled Stiles' shirt off, unbuttoning his jeans, and pinning his hands back down, before Stiles could even think about moving his arms.

"What about your shirt? I don't get to touch you or look at you? This is worse punishment than-"

Derek pulled his shirt off with one hand, the other carefully keeping Stiles pinned. Stiles couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of Derek. Sure, he'd seen him without a shirt plenty of times, but this time was different as his face fell softer than scowls and frowns and the kisses Derek peppered over his chest made his cock strain painfully making him whine as Derek worked his way down his chest to his happy trail.

"Does it hurt? When I do this?" Derek pushed down causing Stiles to scream.

"Fuck, Derek," Stiles was close to coming just from the contact of Derek on top of him and Derek moving wasn't letting him off, but making him almost cry at how painful his cock was.

Derek moved away from Stiles, though the back of the jeep was bigger than the backseat of Derek's car, there wasn't too much space for either of them to move. Derek slowly unzipped Stiles' pants, smiling when Stiles yelled a him to move faster.

Derek pulled at Stiles' jeans offering to buy him new ones when they heard them rip.

"Jesus, Derek. Move faster. It hurts. I realize you're doing this to get back at me, but please, touch me. Do something!" Stiles yelled.

Derek's smile turned from cute grin to complete asshole in seconds. Instead of removing Stiles' jeans, he unbuckled his own pants and pulled his cock out, making sure Stiles could see it in the small amount of light coming from the bowling alley.

"Fuck,"

"Hmm. S'all yours," Derek watched Stiles' shinning wet lips as he tugged at his own dick a few times, letting Stiles buck his hips into the air.

"You're an asshole, Derek Hale," Stiles said with no heat behind it.

After a few minutes of Derek teasing Stiles, moving his cock close to Stiles' mouth, pulling away at the last moment, he placed the tip between his lips, letting the younger boy slide his tongue over the head.

Derek tried to muffle the moan knowing that it'd cause Stiles to be more cocky, but the moan just escaped him loudly. Stiles tried to smile around Derek's dick before he sucked. His tongue swirled around his cock, Derek thrusting further into his mouth.

"Sorry," He muttered pulling back out of his mouth when Stiles choked.

Stiles shook his head, pushing his head off the ground to pull Derek back into his mouth. Quickly, Derek couldn't stop the noises, the pants of breath, from becoming vocal. He fucked into Stiles' mouth letting the teenager suck greedily. When Derek felt the warmth grow, almost ready to come, he pulled away, instead kissing Stiles' lips, soaked with saliva and pre-come.

"Derek," Stiles gasped for air, his chest covered in a thin layer of sweat as it moved quickly, up and down. "Please,"

"Please what?" Derek whispered, working another bruise on his neck.

"Please, touch me," he squirmed beneath him.

"I shouldn't do anything for you. Maybe if you beg," Derek smiled into his throat, bare for him to suck on.

"Derek, please. Touch me. Just touch me. It hurts. I don't even care how you do it. Just please, just let me come."

"Tell me how you want me to touch you," Derek pulled at Stiles' pants, cutting them with his claw when they wouldn't come the rest of the way off.

 

"Your hand. Just touch me," he could almost sound angry, looked angry with the way his eyebrows puckered together.

"In detail. Tell me in detail," he bushed his hand over Stiles' cock causing Stiles to moan.

"I want you to take off my underwear. Oh, God this is embarrassing," Derek smiled and gripped Stiles in his hand through his underwear. The noise that escaped Stiles made Derek almost come without being touched.

"Okay. My underwear. Take them off. Shred them off. I don't care," Derek sliced away his underwear as he was asked, watching Stiles' cock fall against his stomach, red and almost pulsing. "Now, uhh, touch me. No, touch my dick, you asshole. That's my arm." Derek hid the laughter in shoulder shakes.

Derek laid his hand on his dick and waited for further instructions. He wanted to laugh at Stiles' frustration, glad he felt what Derek had gone through for weeks while Stiles hung out with Danny, practically draping himself over him, letting their scents mix.

"I swear, you've gone stupid. Move your hand, grip it. Jesus, you're infuriating me. Just, Derek," Stiles groaned at him.

"You do the same thing though," Derek took out a packet of lube an a condom.

"I don't touch your dick and then- woah. What're you planning to do with that?" Stiles watched Derek squirt some lube onto his fingers.

Derek didn't answer him, instead placing his index finger in the crack of Stiles' cheeks. He pressed in slowly, moving it around before shoving the second in. The noises that came from Stiles made Derek add the third finger soon after, stretching him as much as he could as Stiles thrusted himself onto Derek's fingers.

"Do you think you're ready?" Derek asked, too impatient.

"Yeah, go," Stiles breathed the words out. "Go, put it in me big guy," he humped into the air to show him he was ready.

"I... Would you-" Derek tried to talk, but he didn't know how to word it without sounding like a pansy.

"Spit it out. What?"

"Would you, you know," he could feel the slight warmth overcome his face. "Would you mind being on top?" Derek looked away even though he knew Stiles couldn't really see his face.

"Awe, look. Derek Hale is embarrassed," Stiles tried to mock him. "I could, you know, try it. I've never, this is my first time." He shrugged.

They rearranged themselves, Derek laying where Stile had been, Stiles now on top, kissing sloppily.

"Derek, I don't really know what to do here."

"Slide the condom on," Derek tried to rip the package, but Stiles shook his head at him and threw the condom into the front of the jeep.

"You can't get anything. We're both clean," Stiles said.

After a few attempts, Stiles slid all the way onto Derek's cock, wincing slightly.

"Did I hurt you?" Derek asked cupping Stiles' face in his hands.

"I'm the one doing all the work,"

Stiles cried out when Derek jerked his hips upward. After the immediate pain subsided, Stiles slapped Derek across the face.

"Don't do that again." 

Slowly, Stiles began to move letting the stretch become less painful. Derek rubbed Stiles' thighs, taking some of his nerves away.

"Stop thinking so much about this," Derek pulled Stiles' face to his gently kissing him as he found a rhythm.

Stiles fell into a quick roll of his hips, arching his back as he hit his prostate. Derek tried not to push his hips up into Stiles, letting the teenager do the work, afraid of hurting him.

"Touch me, Derek," Stiles gasped out.

Derek grabbed Stiles' cock in his hands and tugged on it a few times before Stiles shuddered and let his orgasm ride through him with a shout of Derek's name. Derek thrusted upward into Stiles, letting his orgasm come with a few peppered kisses to Stiles' mouth. The younger boy waited a moment before pulling off Derek and leaning against the side of the jeep.

"Jesus," Stiles huffed still trying to catch his breath. "Why didn't you decide to want me months ago?"

Derek shrugged and pulled Stiles' head down to his chest.

"And by the way, I never liked Danny. You're just a jealous idiot. But it was cute, you coming around whenever he was around, covering up his scent with your own. Don't think I didn't notice all the extra touching because I did."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"I'd say I was fairly quiet throughout that whole thing just now. I mean, you're the one who was being kinky and wanted to me tell you-"

Derek pulled Stiles to his mouth, kissing him until neither one could breathe.

"Would it be weird if I stayed at your place tonight? I think I might be ready for round two."

Derek smiled at him, playfully nipping at Stiles' finger that he was tracing Derek's lips with.

"Yes," Derek answered.


End file.
